I've found love again
by ChrisTine Xylia
Summary: He is just an ordinary man who lost his wife during an accident, leaving him and their daughter. She is just an ordinary woman who loves kids, enough to be a kindergarten teacher. When emerald meet with amber, what say you?


**BY: Christine Xylia**

**Storyline: ****He is just an ordinary man who lost his wife during an accident, leaving him and their daughter. She is just an ordinary woman who loves kids, enough to be a kindergarten teacher. When emerald meet with amber, what say you?**

**Disclaimer: The characters don't own by me. **

**Note: The character of Cagalli in this story will be OOC, where she will not be the very fiery and bad-tempered Cagalli (only sometimes) that we always read about. Hopefully you will enjoy this story even though she is not the typical Cagalli. And places such as Plant and Orb doesn't exist. **

**Chapter 1: A brand new life. or not?**

"Kira! You've got to be kidding me?" A young lady with a shoulder-length blond hair shouted in her phone.

**Character comes in: Cagalli Yamato (Note: I think it is weird, but this makes more sense)**

Cagalli Attha is a person who loves kids a lot. She has always admired people who have their own family and kids, She envied them sometimes, as she herself came from a broken family, with her father and mother divorced when she was 11 years old and her brother was 13 years old.

"Calm down, Cagalli. Something came up. But I've sent someone there to pick you up!" Kira explained.

"How do I suppose to know who is your someone?" Cagalli asked sarcastically.

"He has a midnight blue hair. It is easy to recognize him. I've got to go. I will see you at home tonight. Bye. Love you." Kira said in a hurry.

"Ms Yamato?" Cagalli heard a voice calling her surname. She turned around and saw a young lad with midnight blue hair.

"Kira's friend?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, Kira asked me to pick you up. I'm Athrun Zala." He said and offered her a handshake.

**Character comes in: Athrun Zala**

Athrun Zala is a successful young engineer with a compromising future in Zaft Corporation. With a young age of 26, he is already the head of engineering department in his company.

"Hi. I'm Cagalli Yamato. Cagalli will do." Cagalli smiled as she shook Athrun's hand.

"I will help you with your luggage. Let's head to my car." Athrun said as he took Cagalli's luggage and leads her to his car.

- (In Athrun's car) -

"Are you a good friend of Kira?" Cagalli start up a conversation to break the silent.

"Yup. We've known each other since he moved to Japan." Athrun answered.

"Oh. So.. how is he like?" Cagalli asked carefully.

"Huh?" Athrun was taken aback from the question asked by Cagalli and looked at her.

"It has been a long time since I saw him after our parents' divorce. We only contact each other with mails and phone calls. I'm not sure if he changed?" Cagalli said.

"But, I thought he went over to Korea to…" Athrun stopped as he is not sure if he is supposed to talk about it.

"Heheh.. yeah. But we didn't really talk after the funeral. And he was rushing back for his work." Cagalli chuckled.

"He didn't change much. He always talked about you though, ever since the first time I saw him." Athrun said with a smile.

"I'm glad." Cagalli said as she looked out to the window to appreciate the beautiful scenery.

Athrun looked at the blond haired girl when he heard her whispered "I'm glad". Why is it that she sounded so sad when she asked about Kira. He shrugged off the thoughts and concentrate on the road. After a while, he stopped the car when he reached Kira's house.

"We're here, Cagalli." Athrun said as he pulled the hand break, but received no response. He looked over to the passenger's seat and saw a sleeping Cagalli.

He did not wake her up but instead he sat in his driver's seat and closed his eyes for some rest. Cagalli slowly opened her eyes when she did not feel any motion of the car. She realized that they had reached their destination.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I fell asleep." Cagalli said as she sat up straight.

"You're awake?" Athrun said as he heard her voice.

"Yeah. We reached?" Cagalli asked as she looked at the house beside her.

"Yeap. Let's get in. I'm sure Lacus is waiting for your arrival." Athrun said as he went out of the car.

Ding Dong

"Hai… Coming." A voice can be heard inside the house.

When the door was open, a lady with pink long hair greeted them warmly. She hugged Cagalli and saying something like "It's nice to see you again." And hugged Athrun saying something like "Did you treat her well?"

**Character comes in: Lacus Yamato**

Lacus Clyne is the wife of Cagalli's brother, Kira Yamato. She is 7 months pregnant with their first child, who has been confirmed to be a boy. She is a kindergarten teacher, which Cagalli will take over her place when she is resting at home during her maternity leave.

"Lacus, how is the baby boy doing? Can I touch him?" Cagalli said excitedly.

"Sure, He is doing great." Lacus held Cagalli hand and put it on her stomach.

"I'm so excited that we are having a baby in our family!" Cagalli said.

"And I'm happy that you decided to come and stay with us." Lacus said as she patted Cagalli's head.

"Let's get in. Where is Kira?" Athrun asked.

"He is still in his office. Some problems came up this morning. That's why he was unable to pick up Cagalli." Lacus said.

"Daddddddyyyyy!" a little girl ran out from the corridor and hugged Athrun.

**Character comes in: Yuri Zala**

Yuri Zala is Athrun Zala's 5 years old daughter. She has a pair of emerald eyes with a silky red hair.

"Yuri, how is my little girl?" Athrun said as he picked her up and carried her into his embrace.

"I ate the fried chicken. This big!" she said as she gestured the size of the chicken with her small hands.

"Did you enjoy yourself over here today?" Athrun chuckled.

"Yes. I help Auntie Lacus with her laundry!" Yuri said excitedly.

" Yeah. She was a great help. As usual." Lacus touched Yuri's nose tip softly.

"Your daughter?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh. Sorry Cagalli. I forgot to introduce you." Athrun said apologetically.

"Yuri. This is Uncle Kira's sister, Ms. Cagalli Yamato. Say hi." Athrun said.

"Hi. I'm Yuri Zala. Nice to meet you. Can I call you Auntie Cagalli?" Yuri asked as she waved her hand to Cagalli.

"Oh. I felt so old suddenly. It's my pleasure." Cagalli said as she patted Yuri's head.

"I'm back!" A voice shouted from the door after all of them proceed to the living room.

"Kira, we are in the living room." Lacus shouted.

"Cagalli, how are you? I'm sorry that I didn't manage to pick you up!" Kira said as he made his way to hug his sister.

**Character comes in: Kira Yamato**

Kira Yamato is Cagalli's brother. He followed his mother after their parents' divorce. He is a programmer in Orb Corporation, currently 26 years old.

"It's ok, Kira. I've been good. I'm glad that I will be able to relax a little bit after the funerals and aftermath work." Cagalli said.

"So everything is ok now?" Kira asked with concern.

"Yes. Don't worry! I'm ready to have my new life here in Japan with you and your family! Especially the soon-to-be born baby boy! I'm so excited for you, Kira." Cagalli said as she jumped up excitedly.

"You did not change, did you? Still as happy as you used to be." Kira said as he smiled.

"Is that a bad thing?" Cagalli asked.

"Nah. I'm glad that you remained as the same Cagalli that I've known all this while!" Kira said.

**The next day morning **

"Ahhhhhhhh….. I'm late, I'm late!" Cagalli shouted as she just realized that her alarm clock didn't work and she

"I'm glad that she returned to her old self." Kira said when he is eating his breakfast.

"Your dad's death is really a big impact to her life. I hope she does stay strong and understand that we are here for her forever." Lacus said as she is preparing Cagalli's breakfast for her.

"Kiraaaaaaa!" Cagalli shouted as she ran down from the staircase.

"I woke you up 10 minutes ago, Cagalli." Kira said before Cagalli start scolding him.

"You should've waked me up a few times! You know that right?" Cagalli said as she settled herself down to a chair.

"Cagalli, here is your breakfast." Lacus said.

"Hmmm…smells gooood!" Cagalli said excitedly.

"Cagalli, you will have to drive Lacus to work all right?" Kira said.

"Of course. I wouldn't expect a 7 months pregnant woman to fetch me right?" Cagalli said as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Please drive safely." Kira said.

"I'm a 100% safe driver, for your information!" Cagalli pouted.

**In the kindergarten **

"Hey guys. This is Cagalli Yamato. The new teacher that will be replacing my place. Treat her well, ok?" Lacus introduced Cagalli.

"Hi everyone. I'm Cagalli Yamato. Hope to get along with all of you." Cagalli said.

"Hey, I'm Miriallia Haww, one of the teachers here, nice to meet you!" a orange haired girl introduced herself.

"I'm Meyrin Hawk, nice to meet you." A red haired girl said.

"Let's get ready. The children are coming any time soon." Lacus said.

**In classroom**

"Kids, this will be the new teacher who is teaching you. Her name is Cagalli Yamato." Lacus introduced Cagalli.

"Children, Just call me Ms Cagalli will do. Let's work hard together ok?" Cagalli said.

"Cagalli, then I will be heading out now. Please enjoy yourself." Lacus smiled as she went out of the room.

Cagalli browsed through the room and saw a familiar figure sitting among the kids. She is waving to her and it is final that she did not recognize the wrong person, who is Yuri Zala. She waved slightly back to the little girl and proceeds to her class.

Lunch time

"How's first day work?" Meyrin asked Cagalli,

"It is great. The children are cute and disciplined. I love them a lot." Cagalli said.

"You love kids a lot, I can see that." Meyrin giggled.

"Yeah. They are supposed to be love." Cagalli said.

"Auntie Meyrin, auntie Cagalli!" Yuri ran to their direction from the playground.

"Hey, how are you enjoying yourself?" Meyrin said as she patted Yuri's head.

"I love school!" Yuri disclaimed. " Oh, daddy ask me to pass this to you." As she handed Meyrin a package

"All right. I will call him and thank him later ok?" Meyrin said.

"OK. Auntie Cagalli, I like your teaching too!" Yuri said.

"Thank you for that." Cagalli smiled.

"Then I will be going back to my friends. Bye bye." Yuri said as she waved them goodbye.

"She is a cute girl, isn't she? She doesn't look like a child who lost her mother." Meyrin said with a sad smile.

"Yuri…she…" Cagalli was shocked with Meyrin's words.

"Yeah. My sister died in an accident when she was 3. " Meyrin said.

"You are Yuri's aunt? Athrun's sister-in-law?" Cagalli said. "Oh..I'm sorry to hear that."

"When it just happened, 1 day was like 1 year. Athrun, myself and Yuri were suffering to get over it. But I'm glad that she is back to normal now." Meyrin said as she looked at Yuri in the playground.

"Yeah. It is hard. To lose someone who you cared so much for." Cagalli whispered hardly to anybody.

- - - (few weeks later) -

"Field trip! I love it!" Cagalli announced to the class. "Are you ready for the field trip?"

"Yes, miss Cagalli!" the class shouted.

"I want ice-creams!"

"I want chocolate!"

Lacus has decided to organize a field trip to the park nearby for picnic. The group consists of 20 children and 4 teachers will be participating in the field trip. They were all very excited about the field trip tomorrow. Cagalli felt happy seeing the children enjoying themselves and being excited about the field trip tomorrow.

Field trip day

"Guys, walk carefully and slowly ok?" Lacus told the kids.

"Yes, Miss Lacus"

"Come on, its red light. We can cross now." Miriallia said as she leads them to the big park across the road.

"Slowly slowly slowly…" Cagalli said as she held Yuri's hand.

After they all crossed the road, the children ran over to the big park and find a big space for them to picnic. Cagalli was looking around happily because she loves the environment. Suddenly, in the crowd she saw someone who is so familiar to her. She stopped and look towards that direction. "Dad?"

"Miss Cagalli?" Yuri said as she shook Cagalli hand softly.

"Yes, Yuri?" Cagalli was brought back to the reality when she felt Yuri calling her.

"Are you ok?"Yuri asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Cagalli said as she continues walking with Yuri.

" Lacus, the sandwiches are really tasty!" Meyrin said happily.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you love that. Next time I will prepared more and treat you." Lacus said.

"Whoaa. That's great." Meyrin said.

"Where is Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

"Oh. She is over there with Mir, playing with the kids." Meyrin pointed to where Cagalli is.

"I will get some drinks." Cagalli voice can be heard. "Ahh.. the kids are really hyperactive! "

"But you enjoyed their company right?" Meyrin giggled. "I will go and play with them, you stay here and eat."

"Thanks!" Cagalli said. "Where are Kira and Athrun? I thought they are coming?"

"They are on their way. Eat some sandwiches." Lacus gave her some sandwiches.

"Ahhh… I'm so hungry." Cagalli said as her stomach growled.

As Cagalli was eating her sandwiches, she saw that familiar figure once again.

"Dad?" Cagalli whispered but was loud enough to let Lacus hear her.

"Cagalli? Are you all right?" Lacus looked at her worriedly.

"Lacus, I will go and buy some drinks. I will be back." Cagalli said as she stood up and ran to that direction.

"But Kira-" before Lacus can finished her sentence Cagalli had already lost into the crowd.

"Lacus. How is the picnic going?" Kira voice was heard behind.

"Kira, I think something is wrong with Cagalli. I heard her saying dad and she just ran off to that direction." Lacus said in a hurry.

"Dad? Lacus, you stay here. I will chase after her." Kira said and ran off.

- (With Cagalli) -

"Dad…dad!" Cagalli whispered as she ran after the figure.

Athrun was driving his car and finding for parking to join Lacus for the picnic. He saw a familiar figure with blond hair running inside the crowd. He saw that she was covering her mouth with one of her hand, and running after someone. He thought something must be wrong, and so he pulled over his car and went after her.

"Cagalli!" Athrun said as he held her ankle to stop her from running.

Cagalli was crying. And she looked scared. He asked her what is wrong. But she just shook her head, and whispered dad. "_I thought her dad just passed away a month ago?"_

"Cagalli, let's get back to Lacus, all right?" Athrun said.

"Cagalli!" Kira shouted from behind.

"Kira?" Athrun saw Kira and the next thing he saw was Kira hugging Cagalli.

"Everything will be all right ok? Let him go ok?" Kira said.

"But… but I saw him." Cagalli pointed in front "Just right there!"

"Cagalli, that's enough! He is dead. Dad is dead!" Kira shouted at her.

Cagalli just shut her mouth and looked at Kira with sad eyes. She tried to stay strong, and not worrying the others. She knows how worried are Kira and Lacus of her not being able to cope with her dad's death. She just turned around quietly and walked away into another direction from the park.

"Cagalli?" Kira called her softly.

"Kira, let her be alone for a while. I will watch over her. You should go back to Lacus first. Don't worry." Athrun said.

"Ok. Please don't let anything happened to her." Kira said as he put his hand on Athrun's shoulder.

"I will not." Athrun said as he ran after Cagalli.

Cagalli wanders around with no sense of direction. She does not want to stop; she does not want to think anymore, she does not want to hide her feelings anymore. She does not want anybody to worry about her anymore. After a while, she surrendered and found a bench to sit. Someone sat beside her but she took no interest. The person beside her did not talk or move until she started talking to him.

"I know Kira and Lacus are worried about me. That's why I came and stay with them. So that I can show them that I'm all right." Cagalli said.

"I couldn't believe that my dad died from a heart attack. I was not prepared." Cagalli cover her face with her hand.

"I felt that I've nobody left. When I came here, I was afraid that Kira had changed and we will not be as close as we used to be. I felt left out; I felt that I don't fit in." Cagalli looked at the person sitting beside her with tears.

"But, they welcomed me warmly and I felt that maybe I have found my home." Cagalli continued.

"I tried to commit suicide. But my friends found me. And I'm glad that they did. I've met a lot of wonderful people here." Cagalli put her left hand over her right wrist, covering her scar.

"Heee…I'm sorry to have you listening to my craps, Athrun." Cagalli whispered.

"It is fine. I'm glad to be able to help." Athrun smiled. "You have suffered a lot. It's time for you to rest a bit." Athrun caressed Cagalli's cheek and wipe off her tears.

"Thank you." Cagalli said. "I just need someone to say that."

Athrun carried Cagalli on his back after realizing that she fell asleep while they were talking in the bench. The conversation did not go on after Cagalli thanked Athrun. Athrun just sat there looking at the sobbing Cagalli. He understands how she feels; it's just like what he went through 2 years ago, when his wife, Lunamaria passed away.

"Is she alright?" Kira asked Lacus who just came out from Cagalli's room.

"She is asleep now. Let her get some rest. And she will be fine. Cagalli is a strong girl," Lacus said.

"Thanks for helping, Athrun." Kira said.

" No worries. She just need some rest. I will get back home now. Yuri is already asleep." Athrun said as he carries his sleeping daughter out of the house.

- (Cagalli's room) -

"Cagalli, I'm sorry that I didn't see you suffering. But I swear, I will take dad's place and look over you. I love you." Kira said as caressed Cagalli's cheek.

"Thank you. I love you too." Cagalli whispered after Kira went out of her room, and a tear fall from her eyes, it is tear of happiness.

**There are still people who care about you, Cagalli. Do not give yourself up. Enjoy your life and live your live to the fullest. I love you, my daughter. **

That was what Uzumi Yamato, said to his daughter that night, in her dream.

**Hey guys, how was it? Please RXR!**

**I know there isn't much AXC in this chapter. But I guess I shall not rush things, and so that you guys will see the love develop slowly between them! Hope you like it!**

**By the way, the kindergarten is some sort of like a small nursery that opened by Lacus. That's why there isn't much student because they want to focus on every kid that they are taking care off.**

**That's all for now! **


End file.
